


The Boy Who LIved and his Kitten (drarry)

by UniKitty321



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Submissive Draco, neko, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKitty321/pseuds/UniKitty321
Summary: Its fifth year and Draco is going into his inheritance. Harry is completely in love with Draco.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco p.o.v  
Draco may you come down here son!" Dad yelled  
I'm in my room doing homework work. I closed the book and ran down stairs.  
"Yes dad?" I askedx.  
"As you know the Malfoy family has had neko in the line. So I want to tell you that the gene may land on you. And then you can either be submissive or Dominant." Dad said.  
I nodded understanding. Then mom said, "I wanted to advise you that it will be best for after dinner to stay in your room and relax just in case. Severus will be here to."  
I nodded and said, "Okay."  
Now after dinner I am laying on my bed and staring at the roof. Then a searing pain went throughout my body. I screamed as it kept coursing through my body.  
Then i passed out not able to take the pain.  
I woke up and felt like I have an hang over. I sat up walked over to a mirror.  
I am the same and I see I now have blond ears and tail. My normal ears turned into the cat ones. My nails are slightly pointed. I opened my mouth to see that my k-nines also come to a small point. I closed my mouth and smiled.  
I walked down stairs and saw that my mom and dad just started to set the table for breakfast.  
"So you turned out to be a submissive. Well at least you will still have kids." Dad said glancing at me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked scared of the answer. How can I have kids?  
"It's means you can get pregnant. Though it will only be once a year when you can and after you and your mate has mated." Mom answerd.  
I nodded and said, "Yay... I guess." And I sat down and began to eat.  
"Let's hope that you get one of the light side. I don't want to be on Voldemort side when he decides to come to get us." Dad said. I nodded then he said, "though I don't mind who your mate will be. Just as long as you are happy Draco."  
I smiled and said, "Thanks dad."  
The next day I had to go back to Hogwarts. Mom and dad has Pansy and Blaise watching over me so I won't get raped or worse by other boys. Apparently all boys that don't love someone or dating will all want me so I need to quickly find my dominant once I get there.  
I sighed as I put my last thing in my trunk and closed it.  
Dad came up stairs and said, "ready to go son." He asked smiling.  
I nodded and took his hand as we apeariated to platform nine and three quarters.  
As soon as we got there Pansy attacked me with a hug and Blais smiled.  
"Hey guys." I said hugging Pansy back.  
"You are so cute Draco!" She yelled just as Potter and the weasly faimly walked through. Potter looked at me must have heard Pansy yell and smirked.  
Harry p.o.v  
As I walked in I heard Parkinson yell, "Your so cute Draco!" So I looked over and saw that Malfoy has ears and a tail of a cat. I smirked, this will be fun.  
He looked a little scared. I shrugged and walked on the train with my freinds.  
Over the summer I was staying at Grimmauld place with them and last year I had came out of the closet to them but Skeeter found out and spread it around. But every one was accepting. Except for Ginny.  
And I may or may not think that Malfoy is cute and want to kiss the daylights out of him.  
We found a compartment and sat down, "So Harry did you see Malfoy?! I can't belive he is a cat!"  
"Yes Ron." I reply shortly.  
"The correct term is neko. They are very rare. I have not read anything about them but I think they have soulmates." Hermione said. She then added, "Plus I think he is submissive."  
"Malfoy a submissive neko. Ha this can't get any better." Ron said and started laughing.  
I don't know why but I started felling a little mad at Ron laughing at my neko. Wait since when was he mine. I mean I do have a small crush on him but that means nothing.  
I then saw Malfoy Pansy and Blais walk pass the compartment. Malfoy looked at me and we locked eyes. He stopped and stared so I raised an eyebrow and he quickly walked away.  
This is going to be another crazy year.  
At Dinner Malfoy kept on staring at me and when I catch him do so he will blush and look away.  
All the boys an grade or two above are staring at him and it's making me agitated.  
This pink lady I don't like at the moment. I've seen her at my trial and she seems like a bad person. I don't want her any were near my neko. Damn I need to stop thinking that.  
After dinner me and the others in my dorm talked then went to sleep.  
All I dreamed about was Draco and me with a lot of kissing.  
I blame hormones.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco p.o.v  
I woke up happy that I know who my dominant is. I just need to find a way to tell him. Blaise came in and said, "time to get up Draco."  
"Blaise I need help." I said slightly nervous, What if he makes fun of me?  
"With what?" He asked.  
I sat up and yelled, "How do I tell Harry that he is my mate?!"  
"I don't know Draco. Just get dressed. We have lessons today." Blais said and walked out.  
I got up and dressed in my best robes thinking my Harry will think I look great in them.  
Blaise, Pansy and I went to the great hall and Harry with his two friends are already there.  
Harry looked at me then went back to eating.  
I frowned and sat at my table inbetween Pansy and Blais. "What's wrong Draco?" Pansy asked.  
I shrugged and said, "Harry is not looking at me."  
"Well even if he does feel anything for you I'm sure he will be confused for a bit. Plus the good news is that he is gay. So you have more of a chance." Pansy says trying to be encouraging.  
I nodded as Dumbledore walked in looking upset.  
He went to the podium and asked for silence, "I am sorry to informed you all. But Ms. Umbridge has died last night. We are not sure the cause of death. Since this tragedy has occurred I am canceling classes tell I find a new defense teacher. You may continue." He then walked out of the hall.  
Harry Hermione and Ron got up after they finished and walked out.  
When me and my freinds finished we went back to the commen room. They then left me alone reading a book.  
"Hello kittin." I heard some one say.  
I looked up and saw a boy named Victor. He is a six year. "H-H- hi V- Victor." I said. His eyes are swirling with Lust and I really want Harry.  
Two of his friends flanked him with the same look. They were about to attack me so I jumped up and ran out of the room. I caught Harry's sent so I ran after it.  
It led to the library so I ran in. When I found Harry I hugged him and said, "Please protect me." Just as Victor and his friends caught up.  
I then heard some one say, "What's going on." I looked up and saw Hermione.  
"Well girl we want the cat." Victor said.  
"And why will we hand him over to you?" Harry said holding me tight.  
"Well why would you protect him? You two hate each other?" One of Victor's friends said.  
"Just because we may hate each other does not mean that I will allow you to hurt him with whatever sick intentions you have." Harry said in a dominating tone.  
"Fine keep him. But when he is alone again we will have our way with him." And the three of them walked out.  
I let go of Harry and said, "Thank you. So um what are you three doing?" I asked looking everywhere but at Harry.  
"Looking up things about nekos." Harry answerd.  
Harry p.o.v  
"Were is Parkinson and Zabini?" I asked him.  
"I don't know. They left me alone and then those idiots tried to get me." He said and started staring at his shoes.  
"Why did you come to us malfoy?" Ron asked.  
"Um. Well. Harryismymate." He sad the last part quickly.  
"Did you say I'm your mate?" I said surprised and confused.  
He nodded and said, "I understand if you don't want me."  
I frowned and said, "I'll keep you. I accept being your mate."  
He looked up at me smiling. He jumped onto me wrapping his arms around my neck. "Thank you thank you thank you so much!" He yelled causing us to be shushed by the libraryan.  
I just started to pet his head behind his ears causing him to purr and rub his head to my chest. "Boys we should read more on nekos."  
"Hey I just got a boyfriend why don't you let me enjoy it?" I said and started to rub the base of his tail.  
He started to purr and said, "that fells gooood harrry."  
I smirked and Hermione said, "Harry you need to know how to take care of a neko. So we need to read up on them."  
I could see that she has a point. "Well. Fine. Come one Draco you need to let go for a min." I said.  
he let go of me and we went to one of the tables. I had him sit on my lap.  
I started to read the book as Draco cuddled up to me and eventually fell asleep.  
After reading for what felt like an hour I learned that since I am the dominant I need to show him that I am Dominant and show i can protect him and provide for him.  
"How do I show my dominance?" I asked.  
Hermione and Ron looked at me strangely and Ron said, "give him rules and demand him to do things. If he disobeys then punish him."  
I nodded and said, "Okay. I'll have him move in to the Gryffindor room."  
"Whyyyyyy. I mean it will be nice and all but. You and him in the same bed. Please no." Ron said.  
Draco woke up and said, "what about me and you in the same bed?"  
"You are moving in with us Gryffindor." I said running my fingers through his hair.  
"Okay." He said and tried to get up but I have a good grip on his waist.  
Parkinson and Zabini came in and Parkinson said, "Draco there you are. Potter knows?"  
"Yes he does. And he wants me to move into his room." Draco said happily and cuddled closer to me.  
"Okay. Well we can pack up your stuff and move it to the Gryffindor room." Blaise said.  
We all got up and went to the Slytherin room. "Do you have your own room here?" I asked Draco.  
He nodded and said, "yes we all have our own room. It's peaceful."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco p.o.v  
After we packed up my stuff Ron and Harry took it to there room and it turned out Harry shares a room with a few other kids. Me and him are sharing a bed though.  
Pansy and Blais threatened Harry about hurting me. Then we are alone in his shared room.  
"So Draco. I am going to give you some rules. And if you break any you will be punished okay?" Harry said.  
I nodded and said, "I will never disobey. I will take any punishment. I don't want to disobey."  
"Good. First I want to chose all outfits you wear. Second you are to do anything I tell you or else. Third if I am not with you you need to be with those two friends of yours. And last you are going to kiss and cuddle me whenever I want." He said and pulled me closer and started to kiss me.  
I kissed back but he pulled away. "Hey I was enjoying that!" I yelled and tried to pull him back in.  
He pulled away and said, "I think you should write to your parents about what happened as I write to my godfather then we can kiss some more. Deal?"  
I sighed and said, "yes." Then we both write to our people. And when we sent then off I then asked. "Harry who is your godfather?"  
"Sirius black." He answered simply.  
"Sirius black!" I yelled.  
"Yes. Why so scared kitten?" He asked getting up and hugging me as he pet my head.  
"He is a mass murder and the only one to ever escape Azkaban." I said.  
"He did not really do all that kitten it was Peter Pettigrew." He said softly.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yes kitten. And he is really nice. A little childish but a great person." He said smiling as he calms me.  
"Okay." I said.  
Ron came in and said, "I hate to interrupt whatever is going on but it's lunchtime."  
"Thanks Ron we will be down in a sec." He said and Ron walked away.  
"So kitten you want to sit with us or your friends?" He asked.  
"You dominant." I said hugging him.  
He smiled and we walked down to the common room. We then went and ate lunch and Pansy and Blaise joined us. All the boys are staring at me and it's making me uncomfortable. "You okay Draco?" Harry asked.  
"I'm fine." I said and continued to eat.  
Harry pulled me onto his lap and started to feed me. Ron gave us a strange look but we ignored it.  
When I finished I cuddled against Harry and closed my eyes.  
"Hey Harry. Why is Draco sitting on your lap?" I heard some girl say.  
"Because he is my kitten and boyfriend." Harry answered.  
"But what about us?" Ginny asked sounding upset.  
I looked at her then at Harry. "Ginny there is no us. We are not dating. I am gay anyways." He said.  
I smiled and cuddled against Harry again.  
"But why will you choose that over me?" She asked.  
I hissed at her and Harry said, "Because I think he is adorable and I love him. You Ginny are like a sister to me. And I can not date a sister." He said petting me behind the ears.  
Harry p.o.v  
I am very annoyed with Ginny. Why can't she just accept the fact I don't like her that way.  
Draco is now purring and rubbing his cheek against my chest and Ginny is glaring at me.  
"Ginny even if Harry liked you in that way he had no choice Draco is his soul mate." Ron said.  
"So? He could just reject him." She said.  
"That would kill him. I would never do such a thing. Plus I would not be able to love any one else." I said. I then said to draco, "Are you done eating love?"  
He nodded so I got up and me and Draco walked out. "I'm sorry for making Ginny mad at you." Draco said looking upset.  
"It's not your fault kitten. I love you kitten." I said and started to kiss Draco in the middle of the hallway.  
He kissed back happily then I heard some one say, "oi get a room you two!"  
I pulled away from him smirking and said to Ron, "and why will I do that? You don't like me and Draco kissing?"  
"It's not that it's just I. There is no need to kiss your cat in front of people." He said.  
"He is my kitten. I can do what ever I want with him. Including this." I kissed him and put my tongue in his mouth causing him to moan. I placed both hands up his shirt.  
"Oi Harry that is not cool." Ron said and he ran away.  
I pulled away from Draco and he said, "I was enjoying that!"  
"I know kitten. Maby later." I said and pet his ears. "Let's go to our room. Maby we can continue there."  
He was about to run but I grabed his tail making him give a loud meow. I pulled him to me and I said, "you don't need to run kitten. We have a long time." I put my arm around his waist and we walked to our room.  
After dinner me and Draco laid on our bed and cuddled and we talked about ourselves. When it was curfew I grabbed me and Draco clothes and we went to the bathroom.  
He was about to grabbed his cloths but I hit his hand away, "did I tell you you can change yet?" I asked.  
He shook his head and I then said, "take off your cloths. All of them." He completely striped and I started to dress him. When I finished dressing him I dressed my self then we went to bed Draco in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco p.o.v  
All week me and Harry cuddled talked and even had a few make out moments. We are now walking down to the common room and sat down to talk to Ron. Hermione then came running down stairs with a bag in her hands, "Harry, Draco look what I got you two." And she poured the contents onto the table.  
There is string connected to a stick and shiny thing bells and mouse and some shiny stick thing. Uninterested I went back to laying on Harry's lap cuddling him.  
Harry picked something up and said, "Draco look over there."  
I looked over were he is pointing and saw a shiny red dot. Ron went some were and I said, "I'll get the dot Harry." I don't like the red dot.  
I jumped at it but it ran away. I started chasing it and people are laughing at the dot. It went up the wall so I tried climbing the wall but it is not working.  
It then went around and landed on Ron who is walking from our room. Ron looked at the dot then at me and was about to say something but I jumped on him causing him to fall on his back. I tried getting the dot as it got onto his face. He opened his mouth to say something and the dot went in. So I looked in his mouth behind his tongue and everything. I then saw that it went away so I left Ron chasing the dot.  
I almost got the dot as it climbed the wall but it disappeared. "Harrrry it disappeared." I whined.  
He hugged me and said, "its okay love. You will get it next time." He said.  
"Did you see that I save Ron from the red dot. The red dot is evil. I'll name it Bob." I said.  
Harry turned me around and kissed me. "You are the most cutest kitten I ever met." And he kissed me again.  
When he stopped kissing me I said, "next time the dot comes I'll get it."  
"Sure you will kitten. I love you." He said.  
"I love you to Hawwy." I said.  
He laughed and said, "you are so cute." He said and kissed my nose.  
We then sat back down and Harry took out one of the rope things that'd connected to a shiny and I want shiny.  
So I started to tug at the string and bite off shiny but I can't get shiny. So still on couch I bit down on shiny hold string with front hands and my feet and tug on it. But I fell off the couch without shiny. I heard Harry laugh and say, "Are you okay love?"  
"I'm fine. But I can't get shiny." I said pointing at shiny.  
"I'm sorry kitten." He said picking me up and holding me.  
I just closed my eyes and let him.  
"Hawwy. I dove youuuuu." I said cuddling up to him.  
Harry p.o.v  
I love these toys Hermione gave us. I especially love the Lazer pointer.  
Watching Draco run around. Watching Draco's butt as he runs around.  
Yep the lazier pointer is the best.  
I started to pet Draco and he purred rubbing his head against my chest.  
"You two are so cute together." Hermione said then picked up her book.  
"Thanks Herrrrmiiiioooooonnnneeee!" Draco said.  
I laughed and said, "Thank you."  
I love my little kitten.  
"You gryffindors are strange." Draco said getting up.  
"What makes you say that. And get back here." I said pulling his tail and making him sit on my lap again.  
"Stop pulling my tail." Draco said.  
"Why?" I said tugging his tail and wrap it around my hand.  
"It hurts when pulled." He said and pouted.  
I kissed him letting go of his tail. I put my tongue in his mouth making him moan and purr at the same time. I pulled away and he pouted so I kissed his nose.  
"If you don't stop being so cute I will jump your cute butt." I whispered to him.  
He mowed and buried his head in my neck.  
"What did you say to him?" Ron asked sitting next to us.  
"Nothing you need to know ron." I said smirking. I felt Draco start to nip at me neck. I put my hand on the back of his neck making him tens. I pulled him away and said, "what do you think you are doing?" I asked.  
He smiled sweetly then licked my cheek. I wipe off the spit while glaring at him. Draco got up and ran from me and I chased him. He jumped over the couch and I ran into him making us both fall. I pinned him to the ground and he said, "Hello dominant." And smiled.  
I moved his head so he is baring his neck and bit him between the shoulder and neck. I kept biting tell I found the spot to make,him moan. When I finished he had all kinds of bruises. "So kitten what now?" I asked.  
"Hey you want to play a game. You can stay there." Draco said. I nodded and he said, "one" and poked my forehead, "two." And poked my cheek. "Three." And poked my other cheek. "Four." And he pinches me were my neck and jaw connects. I got up and hissed. Draco ran to our room and I followed I pushed him onto Ron's bed and straddled him.  
"I'll give you your punishments later." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco p.o.v  
The next day i woke up. And am tied to the bed. Harry is sitting next to me crossed legged. "Domnit?" I said a little scared.  
"Yes kitten?" He said smirking.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"Im going to let you chose your punishment. You whant to know the choices?" He said. I nodded and he said, "you have two choices, one you can have ten spankings I'll have to retie you though. Or you can wear a nice dress and bow and shoes. So what will it be kitten?" He said.  
Dress or spanked. "I'll wear the dress." I said dress is pretty and don't hurt.  
He untied me then had me strip. He put me in a pink dress that went down to my knees then put a pink bow on my tail and one on my right ear. Then he made me wear pink shoes.  
We walked down stairs and when Ron saw me he said, "what the bloody Hell is draco wearing?"  
"A dress. I think he looks adorable. Let's go to breakfast." He said and we walked out.  
"Were is hermione?" I asked.  
"She left ahead of us." Harry said and put an arm around my waist.  
When we got to the hall every one looked at us and i cuddled up to Harry and we sat down.  
Harry put me on his lap. Hermione looked at me and smiled. "You look really cute Draco." She said.  
"Thanks."I said.  
"He even has a bow on his tail." Ron said.  
Blais and Pansy came over and Blais said, "why are you looking at his butt?"  
"I wasent I just noticed." Ron said blushing.  
Snape walked in and as he passed us he turned to me and said, "Draco why are you dressed like a girl?"  
"Harry wanted me to." I said.  
He nodded and walked away.  
The post came and I got a letter from mom and dad. Harry got a letter from his godfather.  
I opened mine and it said, me and your dad is very proud of you. Don't forget to tell him about wanting us to be protected from he who must not be named. Be safe and love you.  
Mom.  
"What does yours say harry?" I said putting the note back on the table.  
"Sirius is wandering if you and your parents can come over for the holidays." He answerd. "What did your parents say?" He added.  
"That they are happy for me." I said and started to eat some more.  
After we went to the griffendore commen room and Pansy said, "can I please take a picture of you and Harry so I can send it to your mom and have one for me?"  
I looked at Harry and he said, "yes that sounds great." He put his arm around my waist and Pansy took two pictures. When they downloaded she handed me one and said, "send this to your mom. I'll be back." And she walked out.  
That night as we just laid down I said, "Harry can you ask Dumbledore to give me and my parents pertection from the dark lord?"  
"I was going to tomorrow kitten. Go to sleep there is nothing to worry about at the moment." Harry said as we fell asleep.  
Harry p.o.v  
I woke up and there is a letter from Dumbledore on my nightstand. I read it and it asked me to meet him in the office after breakfast. I looked at the time and it is thirty minutes tell breakfast.  
I grabed the Lazer pointer and put a red dot on Ron.  
"Draco wake up the red dots back." I said shaking him.  
As soon as he heard red dots he jumped up and looked around. "I'll save you ron!" He yelled and jumped on him.  
Ron screamed and pushed Draco off. Every one got up and looked around. "Bloody Hell was that for!" Ron yelled at me.  
"Sorry but it was hailerius." I said trying not to laugh.  
Draco got up and said, "i saved you ron."  
"From what?" He said.  
"The red dot. It was on you." Draco said sitting on my lap.  
Every one is laughing at Ron and talking about the red dot.  
"Well next time don't save me." Ron said and got up grabbing his cloths.  
"It's okay kittin you done good." I said petting him.  
"Yes good job draco." Every one said with laughter in there voice.  
At breakfast I said, "Um Dumbledor needs me to go some were with him. Do you think you and Hermione can watch Draco?" I asked Ron as Hermione showed up.  
"Yha sure." Ron said.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Were you going?" Draco asked.  
"I think to meet the new teacher or somthing." I said.  
After breakfast I told Draco to be good and kissed him then went to Dumbledors office.  
"Hello Harry my boy. So I will be apeariateing to a person that once taught here. His name is slughorn. He actually tought your parents." Dumbledor said.  
He held out his arm and I took it as we apeariated.  
We came to an old looking house as Dumbledore nocked on the door. A man said, "Who is it!?"  
"Dumbledore and Harry Potter." Dumbledore answerd.  
The door opened to an fat man holding a wand out. "Oh hello Dumbledore and.. Harry Potter. You do have your mom's eyes." The fat man said, "Well I am slughorn." He added.  
"Nice to meet you slughorn." I said.  
"Well were are my manors come in are you hungry or thirsty?" He asked.  
"No thank you sir." I said.  
"We don't really have time for that anyways mister slughorn. I was actually hoping you can take an old job back of teaching." Dumbledor said.  
Slughorn looked at me and said, "i will love to. I'll be there tomorrow. I need to pack. Have a nice day." He said and we apeariated away. Befor I went back to the commen room I asked Dumbledore to give Draco and his faimly protection and he said of course and sent me away.  
So I ran to the commen room.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco p.o.v  
I've played wizards chess with Ron and three times and i won.  
The door opened and Harry walked through. I immediately jumped up and clung to Harry nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.  
"I missed you to kitten." He said laughing a little. We sat down and Harry then said, "So I met the new teacher slughorn. He seemed good and he tought here in the past."  
"Well that's good. A person that already knows what there doing." Hermione said.  
"And it's obvious that they are good." Ron said.  
"Don't jinx it ron." I said and hissed at him.  
"No hissing kittin." Harry said petting me behind the ears making me purr and and rub against him.  
"Oh get a room." Ron said.  
I hissed at Ron then cuddled into Harry smelling him. He smelled so good I love it. And i love Harry. I think Ron is just upset I woke him. But that red dot was going to kill him. It was going to crawl up his nose and then eat him from the inside out. He was lucky I was there. All red dots must be destroyed!  
"Your just mad Draco woke you up." Harry said speaking my thoughts.  
"Well there is that." Ron said.  
"I saved you. That red dot would have ate you from the inside out after climbing up your nose." I explained.  
Harry laughed and kissed the top of my head as Ron and Hermione looked at me weird.  
"You are so adorable I love you so much." Harry said hugging me and kissing my neck.  
"Draco you do know the red dot is a light right?" Hermione said.  
"That's what the red dot wants you to think. But really it's an evil parasite." I said trying to not moan as Harry keeps kissing and biting my neck.  
"You are insane." Ron said.  
"Am not. Your the insane one. Being fooled by the dot ." I said.  
"My little kitten is so cute isn't he." Harry said.  
"Aren't you supposed to be dominating him not ravishing him?" Ron said.  
"That's not ravishing. This is." He then pushed me onto my back and started to kiss me and touch me every were.  
I heard Ron scream. But I just kissed back and hugged harry around the neck.  
Harry slid his hands underneath my shirt causing me to gasp wich allowed him to put his tung in my mouth.  
He pulled away and sat up and pulled me onto his lap. I looked at Ron and he is hiding his face in Hermiones neck not looking at us. "Oh Harry that fells good." I moaned jokingly to make Ron more mad or whatever. Which made ron hug Hermione tight.  
Harry hit me playfully but laughed.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and pryed Ron off her. "I hate you both." Ron said.  
"Oh come on ron. What was so bad about me and Draco kissing." Harry said.  
"I don't need to see my best freind make out with his new toy." Ron said.  
Harry p.o.v  
I started to play whith Draco's tail. And I glared at Ron, "kitten is not a toy. He is my boyfreind. Or catfreind." I said.  
"Well still. What you did was wrong harry." Ron said still obviously mad.  
I took the Lazer pointer and pointed it on Ron's chest. Draco yelled, "the red dot! I'll kill it!"  
He jumped onto Ron and started trying to get the dot. I then started to make him run around the room chasing the dot. When I finished he said, "Harry the dot dissipeard. Again!" And he crossed his arms and pouted.  
"Oh it's okay kitten." I said and hugged him, "i bet you will get it next time." I added.  
"It's a light it's not evil. Some one holds a Lazer pointer and it appears." Ron said.  
"Sure. Harry holds somthing just to make me run around the room and gets you mad." Draco said sarcastically.  
Though that is exactly what happens.  
"You are so cute. I just want to hug you and kiss you and love you forever!" I said hugging him and kissing him.  
"I'm good with that." He said and purred.  
"You two are weired." Ron said.  
"No your weird. Now let me love my kitten." I said and started to stroke his ears and nibble his neck.  
He purred as Ron rolled his eyes and said, "why do you two have to do this around me."  
I laughed and said, "Because it's fun. Come on Draco let's go to the room." I said.  
"Don't you dare do anything on or near my bed." Ron said.  
"No promises." I said as we ran up stairs.  
We sat on my bed and I said, "So I talked to Dumbledor and he will give you and your faimly protection."  
He smiled and jumped onto my lap hugging me. "Thank you Harry i love you so mutch!" He yelled and kissed me.  
I pushed him onto his back taking over. I heard a scream and broke away to see Ron Neville and Dean.  
"Hi." I said unefected. I looked at Draco to see that he is blushing.  
"We catch you snogging and all you say is hi!?" Ron said.  
"Yha. Is there anything you need?" I asked getting off of Draco.  
"We came here to tell you two that it is time for lunch. But apareantly you two would rather have eachother for lunch." Dean said. They then walked out.  
"Well Draco i guess we have to go get lunch. We can continue later." I said and looked at him. His eyes are turning yellow. I remeber Hermione telling me that when a submissive nekos eyes turn completely yellow it's time for them to mate there domnit. And after that only during there mating seson wich is when the male submissive nekos can get pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco p.o.v  
I nodded as I got up. Still embarrassed about the other boys walking in to see me and Harry kissing. Harry kissed my forhead and said, "There is no need to be embarrassed. Come on let's get some lunch." Harry said and we walked out and met up with Ron.  
"You two done putting your tongue in eachothers throats?" Ron said as we walked onto the great hall.  
"For now." Harry said.  
I blushed and Harry laughed pulling me onto his lap.  
"You two are so weird." Ron said.  
"Were not weird." I said.  
"Yes you are." Ginny said sitting across from us next to ron.  
"Well we did not ask you ginny." Harry said.  
She made a sneer that would make my father proud and said, "Well it's weird for two boys to be dating."  
"Dean and Seamus are together Ginny. And you were fine with that." Hermione said.  
"But Harry is the boy who lived so he should be with a girl. And have a heir." Ginny said.  
"Male submissive nekos can have children." Harry said.  
"See that's even weirder. I'm just going to stay away from you freaks tell Harry comes to his senses." And she walked away.  
"You okay Draco?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. I don't like ginny." I said.  
"I'm sorry. Well if she tries anything by law she can have her wand snappd." Harry said.  
I smiled and cuddled into Harry.  
"Well I'm sure she won't try anything." Ron said.  
"Well I'm not saying she will and I'm sure she won't." Harry said.  
We then finished eating and went to the commen room.  
The next day lessons are starting. So me and Harry got into our robes and went to Breakfast. Pansy and Blais came over and joined us.  
"So me and Blais have all the same classes as Draco so we can escorts him." They said.  
"That sounds good. And I will if I have classes with him." I said.  
They nodded then we all went off to potions our first class of the day.  
After all the classes me and Harry sat on the couch doing homework. Then Snape walked in.  
"Hello Draco just wandering how every thing is going." Snape said.  
I smiled and said, "every thing is great. But red dots keep appearing and there bugging me."  
Snape frowned and said, "what do you mean?"  
The red dot apeard on his nose and I said, "its on your nose I'll get it." So I jumped up and attacked the dot.  
Snape said, "what are you doing?" And tride to stop me." Then it ran off him and dissipeard.  
"I hate that dot." I said.  
"It's okay love come here." Harry said.  
I went over to him and he sat me on his lap.  
Snape still seems confused then sad, "Well then. I guess you are fine I'll leave." And he left.  
Harry p.o.v  
Me and Ron started laughing and Draco said. "That was not funny the dot could have killed him.  
"It's okay draco. You stoped the dot from doing so." I said stroking his tail.  
"You boys should finish your home work." Hermione said.  
I looked at Draco and noticed that his eyes are almost completely yellow.  
"Okay. And after that I need to look up somthing on nekos just to make sure of somthing." I said and they nodded. Headwig came with a note from Sirius. He said that there is a room called the room of requirement and it will give me any room for anything. And by anything it means anything *wink wink*.  
"So Draco what you want to do?" I said.  
He snuggled up to me and and rubbed his head on my shoulder.  
"Anything you want my domnit." He purred and rubbed his head against me.  
I looked at him and his eyes are completely yellow.  
"Well how about we go to the library and then some were and have some fun." I said and winked.  
He smiled and nodded. I also noticed he got a little aroused from what I said.  
So I dragged him to the library. And I sat him down.  
I grabbed one of the books and read that the longer I keep him like this the more affechenit he will get. And he will be more eazear to arous.  
"Come on Draco i know we're we can have some fun." And dragged him off to the room of requirement.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco p.o.v  
He dragged me to were he wants to go and there is just a wall that's an empty corridor. "Doing this in a corridor, kinky." I said getting aroused by my thoughts.  
He kissed me and started to pace...then a door appeared. He got me in and pushed me to a wall then he closed the door. "I'm going to make you scream my name and make it to where you won't be able to walk for a week." He whispered and bit my ear.  
I moaned as he kissed his way down to my neck. I tilted my head to make more room for him to kiss and bite my neck all he wishes.  
He found my sweet spot and bit, making me moan. He started to grinde his hips into mine.  
"I like that Harry. Please, go faster." I said.  
"Not even there yet. You must be very desperate." He said and started to take my shirt off.  
When he was done he started to play with my nipples and kiss me. Then he, very slowly, took my pants off. Then my boxers.  
"Harry stop teasing me." I said as his hands brushed against my penis.  
"Oh but that's so fun. He said and backed up a bit. Your turn to undress me." He said.  
I smiled and did it. He smirked and put me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and straddled my waist.  
He started to grind into my hips and kissed me some more, and bit into my sweet spot. "Harry please, I need you in me." I moaned.  
"Have to wait a little longer for that my kitten." He said and kissed me down my body.  
He sat up as I tried to touch myself but he grabbed my hand and said, "Only I'm alowed to do that kitten."  
"But harry." I said.  
"No, no kitten. Need me to put you in hand cuffs." I moaned at them, and he smirked as hand cuffs appeared in his hand.  
He hand cuffed me to the bed as lube appeared in his hand. He lubed his member and his fingers.  
I moaned as i watched him and wished I could touch him.  
He placed his first finger in my hole. And started to move it in and out. Then a second finger causing me to gasp. He chuckled as he started to move them in and out to. "Harry pleas I need you inside of me." I said.  
"I'll get there." He said and placed his third one inside of me and done the same.  
"Are you ready kitten?" He said and I nodded and moved my hands.  
"If I hurt you just tell me." He said as he replaced his fingers with his cock.  
I moned as he pushed himslef completely inside of me. He slowly moved and I moned and pushed butt more closer to get more.  
"Faster Harry pleas." I said.  
He done that and hit somthing that made fell more aroused. I moned and purred.  
"You like that kitten? Don't worry I will be doing this all night. Maby tomarrow if your up for it." And he started thrusting very slowly hitting that spot. Causing me to mone purr and meow.  
"Faster Harry pleas. I need this." I said as he stroked my member and started going faster.  
"I love you so mutch kitten. And I'm the only one who can do this to you kitten."  
"Yes harry you and only you. I love you." I moned.  
He grabbed my cock and started to palm me.  
"Mm Harry pleas. Faster harder pleas! Oh harry!" I said.  
He laughed and done as I said. "Harry I need to cum."  
"Go right ahead I'm going to also." He said.  
We came then he collapsed next to me.  
"I love you harry." I said.  
"I love you to." He said and we fell asleep.  
Harry p.o.v  
I woke up and it's morning. I looked at Draco who has cum on him. I smiled happy that I got to loose my V card to him.  
He woke up his eyes is silver now. "Morning harry." He said.  
"Morning. How do you feel?" I said.  
"My butt hurts like Hell. We should get some breakfast." Draco said and we got up. He hissed and fell back down.  
"Hey come on. I'll help you." I said and help him up.  
We went and took a shower then i dressed him and we went to the great hall. We sat down and Draco flinched.  
Ron and Hermione gave us a raised eyebrow.  
"So did this fun includ a bed and no clothes?" Ron said as Blais and Pansy sat with us.  
"Oh yes." I said as Draco blushed and buried his face in my chest.  
"How dare you take his virginity." Pansy said.  
"Hey he is my mate and it was time for him." I said stroking his head.  
"Well still. I think you should not have." Pansy said.  
"Hey we are fifteen. We are hormonal teens and one of us is a neko. We can do what we want." Draco said.  
"Maby we can use that room again after dinner." I said in Draco's ear.  
"Sounds like fun." He mumbled.  
We then went to all our classes and after that dinner.  
Then went back to the room of requirement.  
We done our work and I had Draco sit on my lap.  
Which was a bad idea because he kept moving making me get aroused.  
So since we are finished I got up and carried Draco to our bed. "Well kitten I think that you owe me for making me aroused.  
So the rest of the night consisted of Draco giving me a blow job and more sex.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco p.o.v  
I woke up again naked and with a naked Harry. He woke up and smiled. "How are you felling kitten?" He said.  
"Good." I said.  
"Let's go take a shower." He said so we both got up and went to the shower.  
When we steped in Harry got behind me and hugged me. "You know I have always wanted to try sex in the shower." He said rubbing himslef against me from behind causing me to fell aroused.  
He then put himself inside me since I'm still good enugh for that from last night.  
He started thrusting inside of me and I needed to hold the wall for support.  
"Oh Harry that fells good. Faster pleas!" I yelled.  
He grabbed my tail with one hand playing with that and stroked my ears.  
He started going faster hitting the pleaser spot making me mone and purr. He moved the hand that was playing with my ears down to my member and stroked that to causing me to gasp.  
"You like that kitten?" He whispered in my ear.  
"Oh yes pleas harry! Faster harder!" I said.  
He moved his hand that was on my tail to my nipls and bit at my neack. "Whatever you want kitten." He whispered and bit at my ear.  
"Harry I'm about to. I'm about to." I was not able to finished as I came in Harry hand. I looked at him as he licked it from his hand and said, "we should clean ourselves up and go to the great hall."  
So we done just that.  
When we got back to he great hall Pansy and Blais sat with us and Pansy said, "Bloody Hell Draco what happened to your neack?"  
"Harry bit me." I said.  
"Jeas Harry must of had some fun." Ron said smirking.  
"Yes loads. And in the shower." He said smiling proudly.  
"We did not need to know that." Hermione said.  
"Well to late." He said.  
I blushed and just ate. "Well as long as Draco is okay with it and is to his consent." Pansy said.  
"Of course it is Pansy. I mean he sure does sound it." He said making me blush more.  
"Hawwy why do you need to say those things." I said.  
"Don't call me Hawwy Dracy poo. And because I can." He said.  
"Your mean." I said pouting and crossing my arms.  
"No I'm not. But you are cute." Harry said pulling me closer and kissing my cheek.  
We finished eating then went to our classes for the day.  
After classes we went to the griffendore commen room and done our homework. "So are you going to stay in here tonight or go to were ever you go?" Ron asked.  
"We will stay here." Harry said.  
"Okay. But keep the noise to a minimum." Ron said.  
"Okay. No promises. Draco is loud." Harry said smirking at me. And I blushed.  
"You two are horrible." Ron said.  
Harry p.o.v  
I love teasing Draco and embarrassing him. He is so cute.  
"You are mean Harry." Draco said.  
"I'm sorry my kitten." I said hugging him. "I won't be mean to you agin I promis." I said and he seemed better.  
"I wuv you hawwy." He purred.  
"I love you to kitten." It was then time for bed and we got changed and went to bed. I closed the curins earning a glare from Ron. I just smirked and laid down with Draco.  
"Good night Harry." He whispered.  
"Night draco." I said kissed him and went to sleep.  
The next day we woke up and I hugged Draco, "wakey wakey Dracy poo." I said in his ear.  
His ear flicked but he stayed asleep. I blew on his ear again.  
He got up and glared at me, "what?" He said.  
"It's time to wake up." I said and grabbed our clothes.  
I dressed Draco and mine self then we went to the great hall.  
"So did you two have a good night of actually sleeping?" Ron asked jokingly.  
"Who said we did not do any of the stuff you are implying at?" I asked making Ron pail.  
"Harry stop saying stuff like that. especially at the table." Hermione said scoldingly.  
Pansy and Blais came over and Pansy said, "What's going on know?"  
"Harry's being dirty." Draco said pointing at me like a child.  
So I took his hand it bit him. "Hey meany." He said and pouted.  
"Harry no biting draco." Hermione said.  
I smirked and bring Draco closer and bit his neck causing him to gasp.  
"I'll get Snape." Ron said.  
I slowly backed away from Draco. "Now was that so hard?" Blais said.  
"Yes. I want to be near my little kitten." I said and pet Draco causing him to purr.  
"Being near Harry is good. I love Harry." Draco said cuddling into my side.  
Snape walked by shaking his head and I laughed. I wander how much he disapproves of us. But I just leaved Snape alone and let him walk by.  
I looked around the hall and saw only one person looking at Draco with Lust. Every one else is going about there normal business.  
I stoped looking around and it is time to go to classes. I alowed Draco to go with his freinds and we left.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco p.o.v  
During breakfast the guy that Harry saved me from was staring at me with lust. It was kind of scary and I told Blais and Pansy.   
"I thought they would have all left you alone once you had sex with Harry." Pansy said.  
"You know I think that he has had sex with over half the school. Maby he is just one of those guys." Blais said.  
"But I still don't like him." I said.  
After classes I am still with my freinds and we are walking to the great hall to meet up with Harry. Then a spell was cast to put Blais and Pansy in the full body bind curse. I turned around and saw Victor. "What do you want." I hissed backing up.  
"You cat." He said walking to me. I turned and started running but I was hit with the curse.  
He dragged me to the room of requirement. I tried moving but I was still under the curse.  
I tried not to cry but Harry is not here. Pleas harry I need you. I thought hoping the bond is strong enough so harry would know. Then Harry came through the door and shot the curse at Victor.  
He took me out of the curse and went to the commen room. "Are you okay kitten?" He asked.  
"Im fine just a little scared." I said.  
"It's okay you will be fine." He said hugging me and rubbing my back.  
He kissed me and I happly kissed back. He moved his hands up my shirt and touched me every were. Then Ron and Hermione came in.  
"Eww ew ew." Ron said and ran up to our room. Me and Harry jumped apart to see Hermione shaking her head walking to her room.  
We started laughing and went up to our room. "Sorry Ron." Harry said.  
"Oh no its fine I always wanted to know what it's like to be scared for life." Ron said.  
"I'm taking it your being sarcastic." I said.  
"Nooo. Not at alllll." He said and fell on his back.  
"Okay well me and Draco are going to have sex now." Harry said and we went to his bed and he closed the cuteness as he yelled, "Don't worry I'll put up silence charms." Which is what he did.  
He then got on top of me and stared were we left off and took off my shirt.  
He then put one hand down my pants and stated to stroke me. I practically melted in his hands and became a moaning mess. I tried bucking my hips into Harry's hand making him laugh.  
He then ripped of my pants and boxers and put me in his mouth. He started sucking and tuning me and wanted to say your sucking the life out of me but all I could do is moan.  
I came in his mouth and he pulled away. He then took off his cloths and intered me. I gasped and groaned. He kissed me and thrust into me. He set up a slow rythem as he kissed and sucked and bit on my neck. "Ahh pleas harry.. faster." I said and moaned.  
"Are you sure kittin?" He said petting my ears.  
"Pleas harry." I moaned.  
Harry p.o.v  
I smirked and started going faster. He moaned making me go as fast as possible. I grabbed his dick pumping that with the rythem of my thrusting. He gasped as I done so and moaned my name.  
Finely we both came and I pulled out falling next to Draco. He cuddled up next to me and I said, "you done good kitten."  
He purred and cuddled into me more falling asleep. Me doing so shortly after.  
We woke up and its an hour tell breakfast. "Draco time to wake up." I said shaking him slightly.  
"But harry I don't want to." He said.  
"Come on love." I said pulling him up.  
He finely got up and we took a shower and I dressed him in the female uniform and me in the male. We then went to the great hall and sat with hermione and Ron.  
"I can't believe that you done that to ron harry." Hermione said.  
Blais and Pansy came over and Blais said, "done what?"  
"Had sex and or told Ron that at least." Hermione said.  
"We put up silence charms." I said.  
We stared eating.  
"Well that was still mean Harry." Hermione said.  
"I am alowed to do anything I want." I said smirking.  
After classes I went for a walk on my own leaving Draco with Pansy and Blais. I think he should spend more time with his freinds. I don't want to keep him from having his life.  
I found Luna without shoes feeding the winged horses that I saw pulling the carriages. "Hello Harry." She said.  
"Hi Luna. What are those?" I said.  
"Threstles. You see them if you see death. I watched my mother die." She said feeding a baby one a peice of meat.  
"Oh. What happened to your shoes?" I asked.  
"Don't know. I lost them." She said looking at her feet.  
I left her alone and went back to the commen room. Draco Pansy and Blais was there with Ron and Hermione. Draco jumped onto me and I hugged him. We sat on the couch and Hermione made us study.  
"But Hermione I don't want to." I said picking up the Lazer pointer as she sat out the books.  
"Well to bad." She said.  
I made the dot appear on the books and Draco jumped onto it making the paper go every were. He chased the dot around the room until I made it disappear. And as usual Draco got upset about it and I comforted him.  
Then at curfew me and Draco fell asleep cuddled next to eachother.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco p.o.v  
I woke up and its still night. Harry is having an night mare so I quickly woke him up. He looked around and said, "did i wake you?"  
I shook my head and said, "what did you have a nightmare about?"  
"Nothing important." He said and he grabbed me pulling me to him. He laid us down. "Just sleep love." He said.  
"Are you sure harry." I asked cuddling to him.  
"Yes kitten I'm sure." He said rubbing his hand up and down my back.  
"Okay. I love you." I said.  
"Love you to kitten." Harry said. I then calmly fell asleep.  
In the morning Harry is awake befor me and he had us get up and he dressed me in my normal robes for school and dressed himslef. We then went to Breakfast.  
"Morning harry and draco." Ron said stuffing his face.  
"Morning ron." Me and Draco said.  
"Morning boys how was your night?" Hermione said.  
"Okay." Harry said.  
"Mine was good." I answerd.  
"Well that is good. Let's get to classes." Hermione said.  
"We have time Hermione." Ron said.  
"We have had barly anytime to study. Let's go." She said.  
"But mione." I said  
"No let's go." Hermione said grabbing Ron by the ear and dragging him away.  
Me and Harry fallowed her noting not to gat her her mad. We got to our first class and sat down.  
After classes Hermione took us to the library. Harry sat me on his lap.  
"Harry let Draco sit on his own he will distract you." Hermione said.  
"No i like my draco were he is." Harry said wrapping his arms around my stomic.  
I leand back resting my head under his chin. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to grab books. We began reading and doing our home work. Harry would play with my tail or pet my hair. I would purr and Hermione would glare at us. Ron keeps telling me to be quite but I can't help it. I like Harry petting me.  
"Harry stop your annoying Draco." I said as he pulled at my tail.  
He wrapped his arms around my stomic and started to move his hands deadly low. "I say no. I would do what I want." He said as his hands reached there destination. He grabbed me and massaged me there. I held back a moan and just lean back and closed my eyes.  
"Harry what are you doing to him?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing." He said and just pushed me there.  
I almost moaned out loud but I kept it in a bit. I opened my eyes and Ron gave me a raised eyebrow. I smiled and blushed a bit.  
"How about you two just go. It's not like you two are actually doing anything." Hermione said obviously mad.  
Harry grabbed my hand and dragged me out. We got back to our room and he pushed me on our bed. "You want to have some fun kitten?" He asked and I nodded not trusting my mouth.  
He started to kiss me and put his tung in my mouth.  
Harry p.o.v  
I explored his mouth with my tung causing him to moan. I pushed both hands up his shirt and played with his nippls. He gasped and I pulled both my hands out. I ripped his shirt off and he carefully pulled mine off.  
I bit at his neck and chet leaving love bites. I used one hand started playing with his tail and pulled at it. The other hand I started to play with his ears. "Mm. I like that Harrrry pleas don't stop." He purred.  
"Why would I stop if when I do I would not be able to hear your cute little noises." I whispered in his ear.  
I was about to go further when there was a nick at the door and Ron said through it, "Harry Draco come on its dinner time!"  
"Alright give us a minute!" I yelled back. I then said to Draco, "we will finish this later." I have him a quick kiss the we got up and pulled our shirts on.  
I looked over at Draco and saw loves bites all up and down his neck. We walked down stairs and our freinds are waiting.  
Pansy got all wide eyes and said, "Oh merlin Draco what happned to your neck!?"  
Ron looked over and said, "Bloody Hell what did I interrupt?"  
"I just gave him some bites on his neck and chest." I said.  
"His chest to Draco take off your shirt." Pansy said.  
Draco looked at her like she is crazy and I said, "go ahead Draco take off your shirt."  
He took off his shirt and there are bites all over his chest and a few on his stomic. "Bloody Hell Harry. Are you insane."  
"No." I said.  
"I think he has a biting featish." Draco said.  
"Do not let's go." I said and dragged him to the great hall our freinds fallowing.  
After dinner me and Draco our back to what we were doing and I began biting him agin. Getting closer to his v line. "Harry how about we go to sleep. You need it." Draco said.  
I got back up to him and said, "one more kiss."  
He smiled and kissed me. " Love you kittin." I said.  
"Love you to."  
We then snuggled up to eachother and he fell asleep.  
I wached him not wanting to sleep scared of nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco p.o.v  
I woke up and its thirty minutes tell breakfast. I turned over and Harry is awake just looking at me. "Morning kittin." He said and began petting me.  
"Morning Hawwy." I said and cuddled into his chest.  
"Come on let's get ready to go." He said.  
He had me strip and he dressed me in the girls uniform. He lightly kissed me and dressed himslef.  
We then went down stairs to meet with hermione. "Hey boys were is Ron?" She asked.  
"Still asleep, need us to wake him?" Harry said and yawned.  
"Nope I'm awake." Ron said stomping down the stairs.  
"Morning ron." I said as Harry began playing with my tail.  
"Morning let's go eat." He said and we went to the dinning hall.  
When we got there Harry seems barely awake because and he is tierdly eating his food. "Are you okay harry?" I asked.  
"Im fine." He said and yawned.  
"Harry did you get any sleep last night?" Hermione asked.  
"Yha loads." He said his eyes almost closing.  
"Did you do anything besides sleep?" Ron asked smirking.  
"Nope just sleep." He said.  
"Are you sure hawwy?" I asked leaning against him.  
"I'm fine kitten." He said putting an arm around me.  
"Okay hawwy." I said.  
Harry p.o.v  
We went to our first class wich is potions with slug horn. Plus it's with slythrens. I sat with Draco and then leaned against him. "Are you okay hawwy?" Draco asked.  
"Im fine kitten." I mumbled against Draco's shoulder.  
"Hawwy are you sure that you are okay?" Draco asked.  
"Im fine kitten." I mumbled again.  
"If you say so." Draco said leaning his head against mine and rubbing his face in my hair.  
"Mmm. Draco stop." I said.  
"Alright class-" slughorn started but I stoped listning.  
And then my eyes closed and I fell asleep.  
I woke up in a start and jumped up. Draco is making a potion and looked up at me. "Did you have a good sleep?" Draco asked.  
"Yha sure." I said relaxing again.  
I could barly remeber my dream. I just know that Voldimort was in it and a room of doors. "Harry may you hand me the knife?" Draco asked.  
"Sure." I sad and shakly handed the knife.  
"Harry are you okay?" Draco asked.  
"Yha I'm fine." I said.  
Luckily I'm not tired any more.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco p.o.v  
Once we were done with classes me and Harry are sitting on his bed me cuddling into him but Harry seems lost in thought.  
"Harry are you okay?" I asked siting on his lap faceing him.  
"I'm fine kitten." He said hugging me.  
I put my face in his neck and said, "what are you thinking about?"  
"Just my dreams kitten. They are very complacated." He said leaning his head against mine. He started stroking my ears and tail.  
"Can you tell me about it?" I asked rubbing against him.  
"I just think that I have a connection into Voldimort minde. When I sleep I get images on what is happning." Harry said stroking my ears.  
"Is my faimly okay?" I asked tucking my head under his chin.  
"There fine Draco though Voldimort is confused on why they went into hiding." He answerd.  
Time skip to christmas. ❄⛄☃⛇🎁  
Me Harry Hermione and Ron went to the Weaslyes for Christmas.  
Right now me and Harry are sitting on the couch. Harry is upset because he blames himslef for the attack on weasly. Though I keep thinking back to our conversation about him and Voldimort being connected.  
I cuddled up to Harry as he stroked my ears.  
"Come on Harry it's time for presents." Hermione said.  
We got up and began to open them. Harry got most of the usual but I got him a locket that has a picture of me and him. He smiled and kissed me.  
I also got usual stuff but Harry got me a coller that is green and gold with a heart shaped tag that says Harry's neko.  
I kissed his cheek and he put the coller on me.  
After that we ate dinner and Mr Weasly would say that it is all thanks to Harry that he is still here. Harry would just grin.  
We went to Ron's room and it's time to sleep. I cuddled into Harry who wraped his arms around me.  
"Are you okay harry?" I asked nuzzling his neck.  
"I'm fine Draco. Just thinking." He replied.  
I am a little upset because Harry has not called me Draco in for ever. Always kitten.  
I guess my expression showed it because Harry said, "What's wrong Kitten?"  
"You called me draco." I said and frowned.  
"I'm sorry kitten. I did not mean to. I did not even know that it ment that much to you." He said hugging me more to him.  
"It's okay harry. I love you." I said.  
"I love you to." I said cuddling into him.  
The next day we got onto the train to go back to hogwarts. Me and Harry got our own compartment. Me and Harry cuddled and talked.  
Harry p.o.v  
I cuddled my little kitten. I still fell bad for not paying much attention to him since seeing Mr weasly get attacked in my sleep. And then felling like I want to murder dumbldor.  
So I got us our own compartment and talked.  
"Harry. Are you okay? You got quite."Draco said nuzzling his head into my neck.  
"I'm fine. Just thinking." I said.  
"About what?" He asked.  
"Well. When I talked to Dumbledore I felt. Like I wanted to kill him." I asnwered.  
"Oh. Well there is nothing to worry about you won't kill him." Draco said.  
"I know I wont. But I still worry." I said.  
"It's okay harry. Sleep for me. Pleas." Draco replied.  
"Okay kitten I'll try." I said.  
So we fell asleep.  
Time skip to were they are back at Hogwarts  
Dumbledore is making me take Occlumency. With snape. And I do not want to do that.  
But saddly I have to. I mean even though I am dating draco and he is against the dark lord. I know he hates me. And I don't want him to know anything about me. He will know that my aunt and uncal abuses me. He would know i had an emo faze. And he might see me and Draco having sex. I don't think Snape would want to see that.  
Draco is upset about it because he won't be able to see me as much. We whined and complaind but once I said that if he keeps complaining I won't kiss him for a week. He stoped.  
So starting tomarow night I have to train with snape.  
Time skip to tomarrow night.  
Snape p.o.v  
I can not belive I need to train this insolent child. He is just like his father. But he is dating draco so I should be nice to him.  
Hm. Maby I'll be just a little nicer. Don't want him to think I gone soft.  
Oh look here he is.  
Harry walked in obvious that he is scared. Good he should be.  
"Hello Harry. Now. Let's start. What do you know about occlumency?"  
After trying a thousand times he still did not get it.  
So I dissemissed him.  
That kid better get bettor. I don't need Draco to get hurt because of that good for nothing child.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco p.o.v  
In the morning Harry seemed more tired than he ever has.  
"Harry are you okay?" I asked snuggling up to him.  
"I'm fine draco." He replied and yawned.  
"If your tired you can get more sleep." I said and nuzzled my face into his neck.  
He pout a hand on the back of my neck and said, "its fine kitten."  
I licked his neck a bit and he shiverd.  
He rolled and got on top of me. He bit my neck a few times I'm sure leaving a few bruses.  
He then got up and grabbed somthing from the dresser. "Draco Bob is back." He said and pointed at ron.  
And there is Bob in all his redness. I pounced on him and Ron shot up.  
This is the second time this has happened. I think Bob does not like Ron. "Bloody Hell stop attacking me!" Ron yelled.  
"I just saved your butt Ron! So stoped your bloody yelling!" I yelled back.  
"That dot what did you name it Bob?! Is a bloody light! And what the bloody Hell is up with your eyes there all yellow!?" Ron yelled and stormed out.  
"Harry what did he mean when he asked why my eyes are yellow?" I asked standing up and faceing Harry.  
"Nothing that you need to worry about now kitten. Come on let's go get breakfast.  
So he dressed me up on the pink dress outfit and put my new coller on.  
Though when Harry got dressed he messed up his outfit. He put on one of my ties two left shoes and he buttoned his shirt wrong. So of course I fixed it all and said, "Harry you need to get more sleep." And I finished tieing his tie and he is all fixed.  
"I'm fine kitten." He said and kissed my forhead.  
I frowned but he just kissed my lips and said. "I promis will I every lie to you?"  
I acted like I was thinking for a moment and said, "is Bob really a light?"  
"Yes. He is." Harry said.  
"No. But he. And. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I said and fall onto the bed.  
"It's okay kitten it's okay." Harry said holding me to him as I have a mental break down. "Come on kitten food will make you fell better." Harry said and token me down stairs.  
Ron and Hermione is waiting down stairs and Ron said, "What's wrong with draco?"  
"He just found out that Bob is a light." Harry answerd.  
Ron and Hermione just rolled there eyes and we went to the dining hall.  
Harry p.o.v  
Oh. My. Merlin. Draco is so adorable. I mean yes he is having a mental break down but. He is still so adorable.  
And the thing with his eyes. Damn he is going into heat. That is not good. So befor lessons I'm going to need to take him to the hospital wing. But. I'm sure he will be fine.  
So me and Draco ate then i told Ron and Hermione that I'll meet them the first class me and Draco need to go somewere.  
"Were we going harry?" Draco asked skipping next to me.  
I pulled him into the hospital wing and called for madam Pomfrey. I had Draco sit on the bed.  
"Oh I see. Here. Have him drink some and I will be infected for the whole week. So for as long as this will last. He will not need anymore than just this drink." Madam Pomfrey said and walked out.  
"Harry what's going on?" Draco asked.  
"Your going into heat. So. You just need to take this drink so when it's in full effect you will not get pregnant." I said.  
"Oh." He squeaked.  
I gave him the bottle and he drinked.  
"Alright let's go draco." I said and took his hand.  
After all our classes Draco has been acting much more clingy.  
In the commen room he sat on my lap and cuddled into me.  
Neville came in and I heard Blais voice out side. "What's up Neville?" I said.  
"Blais won't leav me alone. Ever since you and Draco got together he has been asking me out." Neville said.  
"Why won't you go out with him?" Draco asked.  
"I don't know." Neville said.  
"Well how about you go and tell him yes. I mean you have no reason not to." I said.  
"Hm. Maby I will. See ya later Harry and draco." He said and walked out.  
"Harry. Harry." Draco said poking my cheek.  
"Yes draco?" I said and began playing with his tail.  
"I'm bored." Draco said and pouted.  
"And what would you like to do?" I asked  
"I'm not sure." Draco replied.  
"well it is time for bed. goodnight boys." Hermione said and got up.  
I picked Draco up and carried him to bed Ron fallowing. I laid us both in bed. then we fell asleep. 

I woke up in the middle of the night after the worse nightmare yet. Sirius was hurt by death eaters. I woke up Draco Ron and Hermione and we ran to the forbidden forest. unbridged showed up from no were and asked us to lead her to what Dumbledore is hiding.  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ron asked.  
"Yes but I'm not." Umbrige said.  
So I decided to lead her to Hagrids half brother Gwap. when we got there Centatars showed up and killed her saying she is an evil spawn of the night. threstels smelling blood came over and me ron and Hermione ridden of in the sunrise to go save Sirius.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco p.o.v  
as soon as we walked through the last door I was able to since something bad. the room is filled with orbs with white smoke. when we grabbed the one we were looking for death eaters surrounded us.  
we all began fighting them and ran to a different room that has a black vail. then the order joined us. my aunt Bellatrix is fighting Sirius black. Bellitrix almost made a dead shot but harry jumped in the way and passed out. all fighting stopped. I screamed and ran at Bellitrix but Hermione grabbed me. Then Voldimort showed up.  
"How dare you kill him he was mine to kill!" Voldemort yelled.  
he then turned to me and said, "though killing this little thing may do." He said taking me out of hermiones grasp, "Harrys little kitten."  
Harry got up and yelled. "Get away from him you no noes freak! Crucio!"  
and voldimort fell down in pain. when harry took off that spell I ran to him and hugged him as tight as I can.  
"Hey Kitten are you okay did he hurt you?" He asked and then pecked my lips.  
"I'm fine harry. I love you." I said.  
"I love you to." I replied.  
Then both Ron and Hermione yelled obliviate at the same time and Moldywart flew across the room.  
When he got up he did not remeber a thing. And all the deatheater fled.  
"Were am i? Who am i?" Voldimort said.  
"Your Tom Marvalo Riddle. You hit your head pretty hard." Harry said.  
"Oh. That makes since. Who are you?" Moldywart asked.  
"Im Harry Potter... and a freind of yours." Harry answerd.  
A bit latter they alowed Tom to go and live with the Weaslyes. And they found a spell that can make Tom look more normal. 

A few days latter.  
I have been felling much more. What's the word. Horny?  
I mean i have been wanting Harry to tuch me and not be away from me than more then a few minutes.  
Today is the weekend and Harry took me is taking me to the room of requirement.  
Once we got in he closed the door and put began kissing me in a heated kiss.  
Befor I knew it our cloths are on the floor and he has me pinned to the bed. He began kissing his way down my neck and chest. Leaving bite marks as he goes.  
I them felt him enter me and I gasped.  
He then began thrusting inside of me and continued kissing my upper body.  
Then when we both came I felt no more. Hornyness? Is that a word.  
Me and Harry just cuddled.  
Time skip to summer of 8th year.  
Harry p.o.v  
I smiled as I felt the ring in my pocket. Every thing is going to go as planned. Ms. Weasly and Tom has prepared a nice dinner.  
Tom has became like a brother to us all. He is really cool when he is not a crazy man.  
As soon as I got down stairs I sat at the table. Mr. And Ms. Malfoy with my kitten came and sat down to. I kissed Draco's cheek and we began eating.  
When we finished eating I turned to Draco and got on one knee. Every one looked at me in shock and I tooken the ring out of my pocket. It is made of silver medal and has green gems in bedded into it.  
"Draco my wonderful kitten. I'm am hoping that you would do me the great honor of being my husband." I said smiling.  
He smiled and jumped onto me wrapping his arms around my neck.  
"Yes yes yes I'd love to I want to!" Draco said nuzzling my neck.  
That night we went to mine and Draco's summer Manor since Ms. And Mr. Malfoy gave it to us.  
When we got to the room i pushed Draco against the wall and said, "would you like to celebrate my kitten?"  
He nodded so i slowly began kissing him and tooken his shirt off.  
Once all of our cloths are off I pushed him onto the bed and put myself inside if him.  
I began thrusting as I kissed every inch of his upper body leaving bite marks.  
When we both came I collapsed next to him and had him cuddle to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco p.o.v wedding day!  
I bought a white wedding dress thinking that Harry would like that.  
Pansy is helping me with my hair that I have grown out to my shoulders.  
My father came in and smiled. "You look great son."  
I smiled as I felt Pansy put a bow on my tail. "There you are ready. Harry will think that you are just plain adorable."  
"I hope he invited bob." I said.  
I became a slight freind of Bob the red dot. Though Harry is still trying to tell me that he is a light. But I don't belive him.  
So we went and waited at the doors and as soon as the wedding March played we walked out. When dad handed me over to Harry we said our vows and done all that. I looked at the crowed and saw Bob sitting on his seat. I resisted the urge to attack.  
Me and Harry danced and ate cake. We talked to our freinds and Tom.  
"So I like your dress. Plus the bow is great." Harry said and began playing with my tail.  
"Thank you. The bow was Pansy's idea." I said.  
"Well you are just so adorable." Harry said and kissed me.  
When we got home me and Harry tooken a shower. And a little more.  
Harry p.o.v 17 years later  
Both me and Draco are now 37 we have two children. Lilly and Scorpio. And lilly has the Neko gene.  
Hermione works as a teacher at Hogwarts. Ron is an arora same as me. Draco has the same job as his father.  
Currently me and Draco are out back waching Lilly and Scorpio play with Hermione's and Ron's children.  
"You know some kids at the school when they refer to you two they call you the boy who lived and his Kitten?" Hermione said amused.  
"Really. I though they would be calling me the man who lived now. Plus I survived the killing curse twice?" I said smiling.  
"I think it's cute." Draco said his tail waving.  
"Just as cute as you chasing a light." I said and laughed a bit.  
"It's not a light. Plus I have not seen him since the wedding." Draco said and pouted.  
"Im just happy that I am not being attacked in the morning any more." Ron said.  
Draco mumbled somthing incoherent.  
Every one left and went to bed after dinner.  
Me and Draco went to our bed cuddled together and went to sleep.  
The End  
Thank you all for reading.


End file.
